Doctor's Companions
by RavenWingDark
Summary: Drabbles or flash fiction about the Doctor and his companions. Mostly Doctor whump/fluff and plenty of friendship. Ten/Rose Chapter 1: Tentoo helps Jackie with Tony Chapter 2: ElevenRose The Doctor is with Amy and Rory until finds himself back at Rose's side. What words come after Rose Tyler I-?
1. Baby Talk

**I wanted to try the Lodger scene but with Jackie so here it goes:**

* * *

Jackie Tyler, sleep deprived, taking a second lap around the motherhood circuit, was up at three AM for the fourth time this week.

"There, there, you little grump." She told the two month old tenderly. Somehow, the first time around had been easier. She'd at least had more energy to clear the task of child-care. "Oh, Tony." She had to be up at a reasonable hour but she'd been pacing with him in the large marble foyer for half an hour to prevent anyone else from waking up. She sighed, closing her shadowed, blue eyes.

"Let me try." Jackie nearly jumped at the voice behind her. It was the Doctor, or the Doctor of this alternate universe. He himself looked tired, he-along with Rose-had been logging long and hard hours working with UNIT. The Doctor-John Smith, had assured the Tyler family he was fine-that he'd gone days, weeks even, without sleep. " _That was while you still had two hearts",_ Rose had reminded him. Personally, Jackie still thought he wasn't getting enough sleep either. His hair lay flat against his head, his alien version of bedhead. Under his eyes were a little darker, and he was looking just a bit thin (so much wasn't new) in his blue pajamas.

John and Rose had moved into an apartment across town-closer to work. It wasn't often that they were about at night time, much less sleeping over. Jackie nodded at his question, tucking the blankets around Tony before placing him carefully in John's arms.

"Aw, are you tired now?" He said, his Scottish accent thick and excitable.

"John, don't you go riling him back up!" Jackie scolded. "I just calmed him down."

"Not according to Tony, you aren't." John Smith brought the baby closer to his ear. "Now is that right?" He looked back up at Jackie. "He says he gets cross when you call him grumpy. He thinks you're the grump. And he wants his old brand of diapers back."

Jackie stared at John blankly.

"Oi, you're a bit bossy, aren't you?" John asked. "Just like your mother."

"Oh come on, now, stop messing around." Jackie huffed, trying to take Tony back from him. John leaned back a bit.

"Will you be quiet for your mummy if I make you a really cool _star-star_?" John looked up at Jackie and stage whispered. "That's what he calls a mobile."

"Oh, of-" Jackie stopped. The crying had stopped, hadn't it? The only noise left in the house was the gentle trill of John's nonsense warbles to Tony. She was stunned.

"You speak _baby?"_

"I speak every language. Of course I speak baby." He explained, tickling Tony's chin. "You've got quite a future trouble-maker here, Jackie." He smiled, kissing the calmed boy's little cap.

"Trouble-maker, huh?" Jackie smiled, taking the yawning Tony back in her arms. "I've got three now, don't I?"

* * *

 **Suggestions, prompts? Reviews?**


	2. Doctor's Declaration

**I'm really excited for this chapter. But be warned their will be a lot of feels.**

* * *

2\. Doctor's Declaration

The Doctor probably wouldn't like it if Amy described it as a slimy green alien thing but that's what it was-a foul-breathed, slimy green alien thing. And they were intruding on its planet. (But to be fair, they were intruding in the TARDIS).

And for once, it wasn't the Doctor's fault. Amy and Rory had insisted, even at the mention of a fair amount of danger. After all, how else were they going to go to the most visited proposal spot in the universe?

"Amy, get back!" The Doctor cut in front of her, crossing over his face and and chest as one of the humanoid creatures lashed out with a club-like arm. The Doctor was knocked back into his red-haired companion, both hit the console with a thump.

"Amy! Doctor!" Rory hurried to their side, inspecting Amy's head for a gash or any physical damage. She gave him a reassuring smile, shaking her head.

Rory looked up to make sure the alien's hadn't come closer before moving to the Time Lord. "Doctor?"

The Doctor's smile's effect was weakened when a drop of blood dripped down his nose. One hand was secured in his tweed jacket.

Rory's eyebrows furrowed. "Is it your hearts?" He moved closer, hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor shook his head. "Cracked a couple of ribs. Would've done more if I were human." His voice was strained, he moved in short, jerky movements.

"Let me look," Rory persisted. The Doctor looked up at him briefly. Dark green splatter from the alien dotted his face and his breath came hard.

"Doctor, they're leaving!" Amy hissed, moving swatting stray red hairs from her face. The strange, misshapen creatures trudged out the door, leaving that same splatter in their wake. "What does that mean?"

"It means," the Doctor managed, holding back another involuntary shudder, "they've already done what they came here to do." His grip tightened on his side and Rory's arm before the pressure slipped away entirely. The Doctor's light green eyes shook in their sockets for a moment before slipping shut. His mind and body followed suit.

"Doctor!" Amy held out her arms as he fell backwards into her.

"Lay him down!" Rory said, hurrying up to grab the medkit he had stashed in the TARDIS's control room for a situation just like this.

The Doctor opened his eyes. He saw, like a picture slide, his companions throughout the years. His dear Barbara, Susan, the Brigadier, Romana, K-9, young Sarah Jane, Ace. Dozens of others he still remembered so clearly. Those who left him, those who had no choice.

Vivid colors bloomed like spilling ink packets across his scleras.

He wasn't displaced anymore. He was set down on a noisy sidewalk, side aching and hearts racing. He was felt gasping at the pressure the concrete was putting on his damaged chest.

"Are you okay?" A voice rung through the traffic around him, the everyday chaos of the Powell Estate-the soothing butter of Rose's cockney accent. He felt more than saw one-no, two footsteps approaching him. But it couldn't be-Rose was in an alternate reality with his duplicate. He heaved another breath, feeling a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Rose?" He huffed as best he could, using his chin to move himself to catch a glimpse of her.

"Should I make a call?" Another voice came. Jackie Tyler, never could get away from her. His laugh caught thick in his throat.

"Hold on, did you say my name?" Rose was as astute as ever. The Doctor brought his hands under him and pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Oi…" Jackie bent down closer. "Did a car clip ya?" The Doctor knew her well enough to know what she was thinking.

"No flirting now, Jackie," he admonished.

Rose blinked. "He sounds like the Doctor."

The Doctor didn't say anything. Rose's eyes teared up, and she clapped a hand over her mouth, holding back a sob. She always was quick to understand. "You're him. Doctor-you died again!"

Jackie worked her mouth open and shut, for once unable to find words. Rose wrapped her arms around him, shaking. Jackie kneeled next to them. "Come on, now, let's get him inside."

Everything went sharp again once he tripped over the entrance of the flat. "Ohh," he moaned, swallowing down the rising thick feeling rising in his throat. A hand was on his face in an instant.

"Doctor, what happened?" Rose's concerned, deep, beautiful eyes were inches from his. Just as amazing as he remembered. Her pouty lips, her blonde hair. Her warm hands perfect on his cool skin. Quietly, she asked, "Are you different?" _Have your feelings changed?_

"Nothing that hasn't happened before," the Doctor smiled. Drinking in her every feature with his new eyes. This moment meant forever to him. Her lips quivered. So many emotions flashed over those dark, lashed eyes. The girl who he'd tried to save, who turned around and saved him. Who the Moment took after because she was just so important. And he'd never gotten the chance to tell her. That in itself hurt just as badly as his broken ribs.

The Doctor touched her hand gently, not willing to lose his chance. "Rose, not even dying and coming back a different man could make me lose my feelings for you. You saved my life twice, in two bodies, when I thought I was over." His breath shuddered, but not from pain. "I've despaired over what I never had the chance to say. Poured over the words," he paused for breath, their lips within tasting distance. _For over two hundred years,_ "To my every hearts beat, Rose Tyler-I am completely in love with you."

Tears caught again in Rose's eyes. "Doctor." She pressed her lips against him. He was reminded of the hospital on New New Earth. Then, it had been Cassandra in her body, it had been only physical for her. The emotion, passion tasted sweet, the fermented attraction between them; but salty and breathy like they'd run, just like they used to.

"Doctor, I'm in love with you." Rose's grip on the side of his face increased as she remembered their separation. Those deep brown eyes could have spoken for her. Rose's lips feathered across his again, sending soft flares of desire through him again. The perfect Rose Tyler-

Their lips didn't make contact, Rose's hands passed through his opaque cheeks. A loud string of horror pulled their stomachs to the floor. And in the breaking of three hearts, he was gone.

The Doctor sat up gasping. The TARDIS. He looked around at the relieved faces of Amy and Rory.

* * *

"You're back!"

"Doctor, your hearts stopped!"

The Doctor's hearts were all he could hear. The sound of them trying to cope with being separated. He touched his right side. There it was thumping against his broken chest, hollow. Like the most important part of him was left behind.

He leaned forward, catching his breath. That crippling pressure on his mind and in his chest, when he opened his eyes back up to look at Amy's, his eyes were dry. His pain didn't show.

Across the universe, in an alternate world, another heart broke and, knowing he couldn't, she cried tears for both of them.

* * *

 **I'm sorry. Please review or suggest other ideas.**


End file.
